


Sorrow Is Greater

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [4]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Barebacking, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Come as Lube, Crying, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fear, Group Sex, Heavy Angst, Hunger Games Tributes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Triple Drabble, Unhappy Ending, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's never been a Quarter Quell according to the Capital's knowledge requiring the distinguishedSelective. But now with the Tributes protesting against the Games themselves… order must be restored. Tributes must understand they are here for the people of the Capital and only for them.





	Sorrow Is Greater

**Author's Note:**

> We are keep on keeping on and back again with a horrory feel and will switch around! I ended up actually discovering a prompt involving this scenario on AO3 for a fest a while back and decided to go for it. Thanks for coming in and reading!

 

*

Peeta's little noise of surprise, whining and high, jolts Katniss back to her surroundings.

There's never been a Quarter Quell according to the Capital's knowledge requiring the distinguished _Selective_. But now with the Tributes protesting against the Games themselves… order must be restored. Tributes must understand they are here for the people of the Capital and only for them…

She knows Cinna and the other Stylists tried to rescue her, clamoring about the _baby_. The safety of Katniss and the _baby_. The _baby_ who was never there, Katniss thinks dazedly, sweat dripping over her forehead and neck, her breasts crushed against a tablestand as another Capital Citizen — one of the highest bidders — slams himself into her cum-sloppy entrance from behind, humping his short, fat cock.

From the mirror, Katniss can glimpse Peeta on the floor, red-faced and sobbing between helplessness and arousal, panting, riding on top of the face of a Capital Citizen with shimmering, bug-shaped rings pressed on his thighs. The woman's tongue must be _deep_ within Peeta, licking and exploring him greedily.

When they take Finnick _away_ , his seaglass-green eyes unfocused and his handsome, tanned face plastered with ropes of white and thick cum, down the dimly lit corridor is when Katniss shrieks out wordlessly. She thrashes to get to him, lost between pleasure and pain, getting rammed faster, harder. Peeta shudders, reaching for Finnick before he's hit in the cheek and straightened up.

The fear of _loss_ rises up in Katniss's chest.

One of the many hands of the Capital spanks her roughly, gripping and holding her down. _You are ours_ , they say without speaking. Another light-skinned cock presents itself to her. Fingers pinch down on her tits, Katniss's chin and her arms, until she allows the cockhead to slip past her lips, tasting gooey, hot fluids.

*

 


End file.
